mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wren Carrow
Wait...do We Put a Quote Here? Wren Carrow was originally born in Yardley Heights before moving to Sweet Amoris in her second year of High School. She has no current siblings, but has two cousins by the names Lily and Aliyaah who currently take up residence in Yardley. Her parents are separated due to her father's anger issues, among various other issues he has. Wren used to be very insecure and shy before she moved, however after she left Yardley, she has been much more carefree (along with gaining a colorful vocabulary.) She now is found driving around on her dad's old four-wheeler, and is not seen without the key around her neck. She still loves her father, despite what they have been through. About Before Sweet Amoris Wren's family originally was quite the clichéd family. They had the white picket fence, one perfect child, cooked out every other night, ect. That changed around Wren's first year of High school. Her father and mother began to fight almost every other day, a lot of it happening in front of her. Much of this time caused Wren to rebel, her time spent most roaming the city with a band of like-minded kids. This was also during the time she found out that she was bisexual, and had gotten her first girlfriend by the name of Elizabeth. It took her mom and dad a final total of 5 fights before they decided to go their separate ways, her mother got her and her dad got the house. So, they moved to the next town over: Sweet Amoris. There, they managed to rent out a small apartment room for about 450 a month. While Attending School Wren had began to open up more to people, but not completely leaving her rebellious phase behind. It had evolved into something of a tough-guy defense mechanism to avoid arguments or seem weak, rather than her entire personality. It took a lot to get her to open up and show a more easy-going, happier side of her. Six people, thus far, have managed to do so, those people being: Lily, Aliyaah, Rosalya, Castiel, Armin, and Nathaniel. She began to work at an animal shelter downtown for some money to help pay for rent, and took much joy in taking the back roads through the wooded area on her dad's old four wheeler to work on the weekends. She has many a scars from her shoulders and legs from not being careful while she rode through thorns and branches. Working at the shelter became her pride and joy, seeing all of those small animals continued to help her remove the tough shell she had made for herself during her family troubles. Thus far, she has not came out to anyone except Aliyaah and Elizabeth (if she counts). Her grades are an average of B's and C's, as she often spaces out during lectures and while taking notes. However, she does find doodling beside her notes helps to keep her attention. Throughout her time at Sweet Amoris High she dated Castiel. After School Shortly after leaving school, Castiel and Wren have to part ways as they had two completely different ambitions. Wren leaves Sweet Amoris and works as a zoo biologist back in Yardley. Shortly after moving back to Yardley, she finds that Armin had moved too in order to start over on a new slate. They begin talking more and eventually get married. They have one daughter named Stacy. Much of Wren's time is now centered around her career and it brings her great joy to be around animals so often, and Stacy enjoys the 'Take Your Daughter to Work Days' as well. Category:Wren Carrow Category:Wren Category:Carrow Category:Candy Category:Candies Q-Z Category:Castiel